Fallen
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Trad. Essayant désespérément de ne pas s'effondrer, Dean trébucha en rejoignant son ami tombé et se remit à genoux à côté de lui.


Salut !

Me revoilà avec une autre traduction. L'histoire originale appartient à _**DeannaWinchester88**_ et peut être trouvée en suivant ce lien : /s/12495076/1/Fallen. Je la remercie de m'avoir autorisée à traduire.

Je ne fais que traduire, je ne retire aucun crédit pour l'écriture ou les personnages. Je partage juste une histoire que j'aime.

 **SPOILERS pour la finale de la saison 12 !**

* * *

« Non… » La voix de Dean était presque un murmure maintenant, alors qu'il tombait à genoux sur le sable doux de la baie. Tendant une main tremblante, il fit courir ses doigts le long des grains noirs formant le motif des ailes brulées de Cas.

Les ailes elles-mêmes ne ressemblaient en rien à celles qu'il avait déjà vu avant. Celles de Cas étaient à peine des os, avec quelques plumes difformes accrochées à certains endroits. Une conséquence de la chute de Cas quand Metatron avait pris le contrôle du Paradis.

Les lumières continuaient de s'éteindre derrière lui à l'intérieur de la maison, Sam s'étant précipité pour enquêter. Ce n'était pas sa préoccupation tout de suite. Sa seule préoccupation reposait immobile sur le sol, le visage calme tandis qu'il était étendu.

L'estomac de Dean se contracta et il se força à se lever avant de rapidement vider le contenu de son estomac, la main en appui contre le tronc d'un arbre pour se maintenir debout tandis qu'il le faisait. Ayant la tête qui tournait à cause du choc et du chagrin, l'ainé des Winchester s'essuya la bouche du dos de la main avant qu'une larme ne dévale sa joue.

Essayant désespérément de ne pas s'effondrer, Dean trébucha en rejoignant son ami tombé et se remit à genoux à côté de lui. Inspirant profondément, il arrangea le trenchcoat de Cas pour lui tenir chaud avant de réajuster sa cravate et de retirer la saleté de ses vêtements avec précaution. Passant un bras dans le dos de Cas, Dean le tira vers lui, la tête de l'ange tombant sur son épaule. Mettant doucement sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Cas, l'ainé des Winchester craqua.

« Je suis tellement désolé… » s'excusa-t-il la voix faible et tremblante, il posa sa tête contre celle de Cas. « J'aurais dû te protéger. J'aurais dû t'attraper dès que tu as traversé le portail. » Dean bougea avec précaution la tête de Cas de son épaule, plaçant ses mains sur les joues de l'ange afin qu'il puisse le regarder en face. « Je suis tellement désolé Cas… Je suis tellement désolé... » De plus en plus de larmes continuaient à tomber alors que le calme de l'ainé des Winchester continuait à se fissurer. « Je t'aime, idiot. »

Inspirant, Dean se pencha plus proche de l'ange et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne tout en fermant les yeux avant de repositionner Cas contre son épaule, ses bras l'entourant de façon protectrice. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

Une légère lueur dorée apparut à l'endroit embrassé par Dean, immobile pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne commence à devenir de plus en plus brillante.

Plissant les yeux, Dean s'éloigna légèrement, bouche bée de confusion à la vue de la lueur.

« Cas ? »

Il allongea avec précaution l'ange sur le sable, regardant le doré qui se frayait un chemin comme des veines jusqu'à l'endroit de la blessure de Cas. Une fine volute dorée s'éleva des lèvres de l'ange, montant au-dessus de lui comme des feux d'artifice, et retombant autour de lui pour atterrir sur le sable brulé. Dans un léger crépitement, les ailes commencèrent doucement à disparaitre, avant qu'un léger souffle ne sorte des lèvres de l'ange.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il s'agenouillait au-dessus de lui.

« Cas ? » répéta-t-il, tendant avec précaution une main pour la placer sur celle de l'ange.

Doucement, les yeux de Cas papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent, les pupilles dorées pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner à la plus belle nuance de bleu.

« Dean… »

L'ainé des Winchester eut un hoquet de surprise et releva l'ange avec empressement, tout en restant aussi doux que possible.

« Oh mon dieu, Cas. » dit-il en haletant, et son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il attirait Cas pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne jamais refaire ça ? »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda Cas, en serrant également Dean.

« Lucifer t'a embroché après que tu as retraversé portail. »

« Donc j'étais mort ? ». Il fit une pause, fronçant les sourcils. « Comment suis-je revenu ? Etait-ce Dieu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je me sens… » commença Cas, inspectant son état. « Je me sens mieux. Plus fort. De nouveau comme mon ancien moi. »

« Donc tu es rechargé ? » demanda Dean.

Cas hocha la tête. « Quand je t'ai guéri, le pouvoir du bébé, une infime partie doit s'être transféré en toi, Dean. Et même une infime partie du pouvoir d'un Néphilim est clairement au-delà du pouvoir d'un ange. »

Dean soupira. « J'ai failli te perdre, crétin. »

« Mes excuses. » Les yeux de Cas se levèrent finalement pour rencontrer le regard plein de larme de l'ainé des Winchester, constatant la douleur et le chagrin qui s'y reflétaient. Mettant une main sur la joue de Dean, Cas se pencha plus près et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. « J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »

« Toi étant en vie… C'est suffisant pour moi. »

Cas sourit. « Je t'aime. » Il prit la main de Dean et la serra de façon rassurante.

Dean sourit également, appuyant son front contre celui de l'ange.

« Je t'aime aussi Cas. »

* * *

Voilà ! Je m'excuse s'il y a quelques maladresses dans la traduction,


End file.
